


Proyecto de Compañerismo

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, lowkey yuushino yuutsu y torikasa, shenanigans de 1-b
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Gracias a un plan de Akiomi-sensei, 1-B tiene que elegir un líder. Como es de esperarse, las cosas no salen bien.





	Proyecto de Compañerismo

"Y bueno, lo que dice el papel…" El profesor Sagami dijo antes de bostezar y acercarle un papel a Tsukasa, quien lo aceptó confundido. Acto seguido volvió a su escritorio y puso su mejor cara seria mientras fingía corregir exámenes. 

"¡Exijo saber que dice!" Tsukasa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de empezar a leer antes de que Tori prácticamente se sentara sobre su banco. Segundos después, sintió como Mitsuru se tiraba contra su espalda para intentar leer. "¿¡Qué dice, qué dice!?" 

"Patience!" Exclamó mientras alejaba el dichoso papel para que no se lo saquen. Sostenerlo de esa manera le dificulto leerlo, pero pudo más o menos distinguir de lo que se trabaja. "¿Proyecto para fomentar el compañerismo…?"

"Fue idea de Akiomi-sensei, no me miren a mí." Dijo Jin al ver que todos estaban esperando una explicación. "Básicamente, tienen que preparar un live juntos como clase."

El anuncio resulto en varias exclamaciones de felicidad, sobre todo por parte de Mitsuru y Sora. Yuuta también se veía feliz, probablemente porque tendría una oportunidad de probar sus habilidades sin su hermano. Shinobu, al contrario, temblaba como una hoja. 

"¡Dame eso!" Tori arranco el papel de la mano de Tsukasa mientras estaba distraído, y de milagro no se rompió. "Acá dice que tenemos que elegir un líder… ¡No hay nadie mejor que yo para eso, fufu!"

"¡Sora piensa que si Tori-chan es el líder nos vamos a amotinar!"

Este no demoró en mostrar su descontento. "¿Entonces quien, Suou? ¡No quiero ser un caballero!"

"Sora también piensa que nos amotinaríamos con Tsuka-chan…"

"Excuse me, Sagami-sensei me dio el papel a mí. " Tsukasa dijo orgulloso. "Eso significa que yo soy el leader, ¿no…?" Miró hacia el profesor para que confirme su teoría.

"Eh, yo te lo di porque eras el que estaba más cerca…" Humillado, Tsukasa se rindió ante el peso de Mitsuru y se dejó caer sobre su banco.

"¡Tsukasa-chan, no te mueras!" El castaño lo sacudió asustado. Yuuta, quien había acercado su silla en algún momento, se rió y acarició el pelo del pelirrojo. "No pasa nada, Tsukasa-kun."

Tori resopló y se movió un poco para que la cabeza del otro no terminara sobre su regazo. No creía que Mitsuru o Sora quisieran ser el líder, lo que dejaba a Yuuta.

"Entonces, Aoi menor, ¡te designo como líder!" Exclamó mientras lo señalaba.

"Ehh, Hime-kun, ¿Quién te dio el poder para elegir el líder?" 

"¡No me cuestiones y acepta mi bondad, hmph!"

Yuuta se puso a pensar. La idea no le disgustaba, pero… "Shinobu-kun, ¿vos que pensás?"

Shinobu había estado debatiendo si debía acercarse o no, y estaba intentando hacerlo de la forma más sigilosa posible. Sin embargo, que Yuuta lo mencione arruinó su intento. "¡M-Me parece bien, ¡de gozaru!"

"Shino-chan no dijo nada hasta ahora…" Sora ladeó la cabeza. "¡Sora quiere saber qué piensa!" Los demás parecían pensar lo mismo, ya que se dieron vuelta a mirarlo. Shinobu dio un paso atrás y miró al piso. "M-Me gustaría hacer un show de ninjas, de gozaru…"

A Mitsuru se le ilumino la cara inmediatamente. "Voy a hacer dash dash y ser el ninja más rápido~". Sora también fue fácil de convencer, y en un segundo ya estaba practicando poses de ninja.

"Siendo un ninja podría aprender a escaparme de Yuzuru… ¡Bien, me encanta!" Tori también accedió.

"¿Ustedes quieren humillarme más, right…?" Tsukasa no estaba convencido. La risa de Tori mientras se lo imaginaba cayéndose del escenario no ayudaba. "¿¡Que!?"

"No le hagas caso, te va a quedar bien." Yuuta intentó consolarlo. "Y si te caes, yo te levanto…"

"Si Yuuta-kun dice…" Sonrojado, Tsukasa volvió a esconder la cara en el banco.

Mientras tanto, Shinobu no podía creer que su idea fue tan bien recibida, y estaba intentando no llorar de felicidad. "M-Me alegra que les guste, de gozaru…"

"Entonces, ¿ya tienen un líder?" Jin preguntó, deseando que esto se termine lo más rápido posible. 

Tori escribió algo en el papel, y se lo devolvió al profesor. Contento, este se dispuso a salir del aula, pero recordó que todavía tenía que darles clase.

Al final del día, Shinobu se acercó al banco de Yuuta. "¡Yuuta-kun!"

"¿Qué pasa, Shinobu-kun?"

"Quería felicitarte. ¡Vas a ser un muy buen líder, de gozaru!"

"Shinobu-kun… El líder sos vos."

El gemelo menor no pudo evitar sacar una foto de la expresión sorprendida y confundida de su amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> hola, esta vez vengo con interacción de 1-b c:
> 
> gracias a @subaseiyahonk sin tu idea este fic no seria posible (?


End file.
